What's Cookin' Good-Lookin'
by avidreader232
Summary: Betty Cooper is participating in America's biggest cooking competition and she finds she needs Reggie's help. Meanwhile, their growing friendship riles Archie up and he is determined to win her over. Easy task, right? Perhaps not. Betty / Reggie. Beggie pairing.
1. She Cooks, He Tastes

**Chapter 1**

The tiny town of Riverdale was abuzz with activity. The Choklit shop was swamped day and night, the Riverdale mall saw more customers in a day than it had seen previously in a month and the park was always full of families, couples, or people going for a run. For in this unexciting and small town, the Star Chef of America was to be held. What is that pray, you ask? Only the biggest cooking competition in 'Murca! For the winner would win $5,000 and a scholarship to the Institute of Culinary Education in NYC. Graced with the best chefs from all around the world as both judges and spectators, it had caused a flurry all around the world as food enthusiasts tuned in their television sets to watch the documentation of the preparation for this huge event.

But enough about the show, you are probably anxious to know what our favorite group of friends in Riverdale were up to at the time. Let's start with the person probably most affected by this new development. Jughead had fallen in love. No, no, not with a person of course. But with the tons of food and flavoring brought into Riverdale everyday in preparation for the show. The varieties of food that now graced the streets of Riverdale as people set up food stalls all around town for the tourists and locals alike, had him quite discombobulated. He was hardly home, much to his parents' chagrin, walking around admiring and savoring every salty, sweet or spicy taste that tickled his taste buds.

Archie and Reggie meanwhile found delight in a completely different endeavor. The numerous girls that flocked to the town didn't stand a chance. The boys had their charms on display for the ladies and they did not go unappreciated. To Veronica's initial shock, the two had been too tied up in their tactics of impressing these other ladies to pay attention to her. However she got over it when she became acquainted with a few good looking men with more in their wallets than in their brains.

And Betty. Well she turned out to be full of surprises. For the day the enrollment started, shy and unassuming Betty walked right up to that counter and signed up as a participant. It had been shocking to everyone but a great source of pride once the surprise died down and she was promised the support of all the locals of the little town and some.

Our story begins in the Cooper kitchen where Betty sat staring at the neatly arranged meal on a plate. Very carefully she raised a small piece of the maple plum compote and took a bite.

"No no no!"

She dumped the plate on the counter in frustration and turned away. This was her third attempt at the dish and though her parents tried to assure her that it was delicious, she wasn't satisfied. There was something missing each time but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was roused from her musings by the sound of the doorbell. Trudging to the door, she opened it to see a pleasant surprise.

The gang greeted her enthusiastically and thumped her on the back as they walked into the house.

"You've been cooped up here for too long Bets! It's unhealthy. So we thought since there was no way we could get you out of the kitchen, we'd come visit you!" Veronica announced.

Betty beamed at them as she sat down on the sofa, enjoying their conversation. Suddenly an idea struck her.

Shuffling into the kitchen, she brought the compote with her and offered them all a bite. "Alright. I need you to tell me how it is. Be honest, please."

She was greeted with sounds of approval all around and slumped down into the sofa. "Et tu Juggie?" she asked turning to her lean friend.

"It's great Bets. Honest! In fact, if you could maybe make some more next time..."

"Sure Juggie," she sighed dejectedly, "I'll send some over."

They all tried to cheer her up but she remained quiet the rest of the day, partly because of her annoyance at the dish and partly because of the way Veronica was perched on Archie's lap.

As evening drew close, they all bid their farewells and wished her good luck as they shuffled out until she was left all alone to wash the dirtied dishes and clean the drawing room before her parents got back from work. She was surprised to hear the click of a lock and the sound of a door swinging open to reveal Reggie stepping out of the restroom. He looked around in surprise before turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Everybody left?"

She nodded, smiling at him.

"And didn't offer to clean up after themselves, did they?"

She laughed. "It's alright Reggie," she assured him, "I don't mind."

"Neither do I. I live right next door," he shrugged picking up an empty chips packet, "And don't have a curfew." The last bit he said with a twinkle in his eye causing her to shove him playfully.

"Try not to become a dad before we leave for college, stud."

"You know I play safe Bets." He grinned mischievously.

She rolled her eyes at him as she finished cleaning up the kitchen while he took care of the drawing room.

"You've really been enjoying yourself surrounded by all these girls, haven't you?" she teased him as they both sat down on the sofa with a thump.

"Aw hell yeah."

"Anyone in particular take up your fancy?"

"Nah not really. Amanda Mayweather's hot as hell though. She's competing too."

"Well I suppose I've lost your support then." She pretended to look dejected causing him to shove her playfully then put an arm around her shoulder.

"You know I'll always be your number one supporter."

She blushed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What about you?" he muttered after a while.

"What about me?"

"You found any guy you like?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "You know I've hardly left the house Reg."

"Not like you'd find anyone even if you did,"

She turned to look at him surprised and slightly hurt.

"You're too hung up on Freckle-snoot."

She sighed pulling away from him and sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I don't know what to do Reg. I just can't stop. It's like he owns my heart and doesn't know it."

"Oh he knows it alright." He muttered under his breath rolling his eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous Reg." She nudged him playfully.

"Yipes. You're great and all Bets, but you're not my type. You know that."

"Yeah yeah. Cause I don't put out to any guy I meet on the street."

"You wound me Betty. I have standards you know."

They both burst out laughing at the absurdity of their conversation. The doorbell rang and Betty got up to open the door. Her mother shuffled in talking about how long and tiring the day had been before her eyes settled on the handsome young man lounging on her sofa. Her eyes shifting between her daughter and the visitor, she suppressed a mischievous smile. "Reggie?"

"How do you do Mrs. Cooper?" Reggie quickly shuffled up from the sofa and turned to smile at her.

"Very well. It's good to see you after such a long time."

He looked down sheepishly. It almost sounded like an accusation especially considering how often he would come here as a child and be sternly dragged out by his mother on account of annoying Betty.

"I should go now Mrs. Cooper, Betty." he nodded awkwardly before shuffling out the door.

"Bye Mantle." Betty called after him.

Turning to her, he grinned. "Needs a little more lemon juice Cooper." he said before strolling off towards his house.

Betty stared after him wide-eyed for a second, before slapping a hand on her forehead and mumbling "Of course!"

She turned and ran into the kitchen ignoring the confused expression on Mrs. Cooper's face.


	2. She Offers, He Relents

**Chapter 2**

He was awoken in the morning with an incessant ringing. Opening one eye begrudgingly, he looked at the name of the person plastered on his phone screen as it continued to ring. He put it to his ear in annoyance. "Whaddya want Bets?"

"Good morning to you too. Jesus, were you still asleep?"

"Hm."

"Have breakfast with me."

"Didn't know you were that desperate for a date Bets."

"Ha ha. I need to discuss something important with you. Come over?"

"Hm."

"Great! See you in 10?"

"Hm."

She hung up and got to prepping the pumpkin pancakes she'd made for him. She wanted to test something so she'd made a subtle change in the recipe. She sent a silent prayer that Reggie would indeed pass the test.

Thirty minutes later, Reggie came sauntering into the kitchen sniffing at the pancakes hungrily.

"Morning!" Betty called cheerfully.

"Morning" he muttered wistfully staring at the pancakes.

"They're for you." She smiled as she placed the plate on the dining table. "Coffee?"

"Yes please!" He sighed contentedly as he sat down and dug into the pancakes as she prepared coffee.

"What do you think?" she asked leaning on the counter.

"They're great!" He exclaimed between wolfing down his food and taking a gulp of the apple juice she'd placed before him.

"Nothing wanting?" she asked almost hopefully, a tone that did not escape his notice.

He paused for a minute, chewing thoughtfully. "Not really," he muttered, "Except perhaps if you added a pinch of clove for-"

He was cut off by a shriek escaping Betty's lips as she clasped her hands delightedly.

"Reggie you're a genius!"

He looked slightly taken aback but it was slowly replaced by a sheepish grin. "Tell me something I don't know doll."

She rolled her eyes before sitting down opposite him. "How are you so good at recognizing flavors?"

He shrugged. "I'm a foodie. I enjoy eating well-prepared food." he paused for a second before adding, "I also really enjoy watching Master Chef."

She cocked her head back and let out a mirthful laugh. After her laughter died out, she smiled at him and leaned forward on the table. "Reggie will you be my taster?"

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow for a while causing her to feel slightly conscious.

"You want me to be your taster?" he repeated slowly.

"Please Reggie. I need someone with as good a taste as your who'll give me constructive criticism. I really need this scholarship!"

He watched her closely before nodding. "I'll do it, but we gotta establish some ground rules before."

"Sure!" she exclaimed breathless with happiness.

"Rule number one, I'll have almost every meal with you, unless I have a date. Agreed?"

She hesitated for a second. "But you go on a lot of dates!" She accused.

He simply shrugged.

"Fine." she sighed.

" Rule number two, you feed me nothing that could potentially be poisonous."

She rolled her eyes. "Despite how tempted I am, I wouldn't do that Reg."

He grinned. Then sobering up, he looked her right in the eye before muttering, "Rule number three," He paused, his eyes darting around her face solemnly, "You can't fall in love with me."

She burst out laughing, rolling her eyes at him. Then attempting to make her voice deeper, she repeated what he had said the day before, ""Yipes. You're great and all Reg, but you're not my type. You know that."

"That doesn't apply to me. I'm everyone's type."

"And I'm not?"

He stood up and walked around her as if to inspect her. She in turn stood up and twirled so her pale summer dress flared around her. "What do you think?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hm... not bad I suppose."

"Not bad?" she declared, acting offended. Picking up a cushion on the sofa, she hit him with it. Laughing, he ducked and picked up another one fighting back. She pushed him on to the sofa and hit him. Quick as lightning, he grabbed her ankle and pushed it so she came toppling on top of him. "Reggie!" she exclaimed, breathless.

He pulled her under him and hit her with the cushion once more. She squealed with laughter and begged him to stop. When he was satisfied, he dropped the pillow and flopped down on top of her heavily.

"Reggie, you're so heavy!" she giggled trying to push him off her.

"Nonsense! I'm light as a feather." He exclaimed pretending to be offended.

He put both arms around her and made kissy faces at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She managed to say in between squeals of laughter.

"Are you seduced?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you said no falling in love!"

"Yes but I think we both know that's near impossible for you. I don't blame you either. I am gorgeous."

She hit him on the chest. "You're an idiot!"

"A gorgeous idiot."

""Get off me!"

He finally relented. She sat up gasping for breath. Rolling his eyes at him, she got up. "Shall we go to the kitchen then?"


	3. She Needs Him, He Isn't There

**Chapter 3**

True to his word, Reggie became a frequent visitor of the Cooper residence. He would taste every dish Betty concocted and would either compliment it or suggest some changes. He even began to time her. Soon everyone tried to stop off at the Cooper residence to get a taste of Betty's exquisite dishes and Jughead had practically moved in. But as the date of the beginning of the competition approached, much to Betty's chagrin, Reggie started missing dinner quite often to go on dates. However as she had agreed upon it before, she did not bring it up in front of him.

The first task to the competitors was to submit a dish of their choice. It would be tasted, judged and if they made it to the next, they would be called and informed. Betty had prepared carpaccio and gone and submitted it to the center where the competition would be held. They were expecting a call by nightfall but as the Coopers along with friends and family sat by the phone anxiously, no call came.

Betty was agitated by another detail too. Reggie was not here. Despite being such a large part of her preparation, he was not present at this critical moment and it annoyed her to say the least. She had called him a few times but he simply could not be reached so gritting her teeth, she sat down and stared at the phone like everyone else. She turned to look at all the people present in the house and a panic struck her heart. What if she didn't get in. She was good by Riverdale standards sure, but was that enough. She got more and more anxious as time passed until she'd convinced herself she was not getting a call. Dejected, she got up and was about to turn to apologize when the phone rang. She jumped and let out a yelp. The whole place turned chaotic as everyone tried to get the phone to Betty first nearly disconnecting it at one point. Finally, she grabbed it and answered it.

"Ms. Elizabeth Cooper?" A clear, crisp voice sounded.

"Y-yes?"

"I am calling from the show Star Chef of America. Congratulations you have been selected to partake in the next round."

Betty held the receiver to her ear unsure of what to say. Her father nudged trying to get her to tell him what the person on the other line had conveyed. She couldn't get the words out however and just stared wide-eyed into space.

"Ms. Cooper? Hello?"

"Y-yes, I'm still here."

"Good. The next round will be on 22nd March. You are expected to report to the center at 5.00 pm. Further details have been mailed to you on the provided email address. Have a good day."

With that the crisp voice hung up leaving Betty speechless. Looking at her expression, her mother pulled her into a hug. "It's ok baby. You tried your best."

The guests followed suit as they clambered to console her. Fighting the dryness of her throat Betty finally spoke up. "I got in."

A silence fell on the place as the guests stared at her incredulously. It was broken by a whoop of joy from Jughead following which everyone seemed to come out of their trance. Betty was enveloped in hugs once more, but this time of congratulations. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she thanked all her guests for coming. They stayed a while longer with an excited Mrs. and Mr. Cooper serving them and expressing repeatedly their pride in their daughter. Betty was overjoyed as well and smiled at the words of encouragement and advice of the people present.

It was late by the time everyone left and convincing her parents she would clean up, she pushed them to go to bed after the tiring day they'd had. As she cleaned the drawing room humming a tune under her breath, she heard a knock on the door. Uncertainly, she went to the door cautiously to hear a sharp rap once more. Perhaps someone forgot something here, she thought as she swung it open. She gasped as she was faced by an enormous bouquet. The bouquet was swung to the side to reveal a handsome face with that signature smirk plastered on. "Congratulations are in order I believe ma'am." He announced in a British accent bowing and pretending to polish an imaginary monocle. They often horsed around imitating different accents but today she just didn't feel like it.

"Thanks. You shouldn't have." She muttered curtly before taking the bouquet and going inside the house, aware that he had walked in behind her as he closed the door.

"Bets, you mad?" he asked uncertainly.

She shook her head but said nothing.

"I was with Amanda. She got in too."

"Good for her. Then perhaps you should give this to her." She turned and handed a surprised Reggie the bouquet.

"Bets I already got her one." He said in surprise.

"Of course you did! I forgot, I'm the unimportant one. Did they have an offer? Buy a bouquet, get one free. Is that why you bothered with me at all?"

"Bets! Come on!" He groaned. "I wanted to be here but-"

"But what Reggie? You didn't want to be here. It's obvious. Just say it!"

"No Bets! That's not true. I was on the phone with Chuck the whole time. I knew as soon as you announced to everybody that you got in. I heard!"

"Oh wow! Thanks Reg for taking time out to call Chuck and not me."

"Baby come on!"

"Don't call me baby, Reg!"

"Betty I know you're mad."

"No Reg! You don't know! You don't know how I felt when the guy that's helped me all along couldn't be bothered to be here just because of a potential lay!"

"If it helps, I did get laid." He shrugged.

"Screw you Reggie! Get out!" She was almost yelling now.

"Bets," his tone was reproaching almost now, "We made a deal. We wouldn't compromise our personal lives for this."

"Oh wow! Good to know I have no part of your personal life."

He sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "Betty you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Really? Because the way you put it, it was pretty clear what you meant. And you know what? I don't even know why I'm mad. I should've known you would've chosen an easy lay over me. That's what they all do! Prude little Betty, that's what they think isn't it. Anyone could do better than her!"

"Betty what the hell are you talking about?"

Tears were now streaming down her face as she turned to walk away. She was stopped however as Reggie grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "No Reggie! Leave me alone!" She shouted as he lifted her screaming and kicking in his arms and carried her to the sofa.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Said what?" She asked sulkily once she stopped putting up a fight as he set her down.

"Prude Betty. Who wants to be with her? Yada yada yada."

"Noone." She turned away from him.

He sighed and shoved her a little bit. "Come on Bets. That didn't sound like 'noone'." He said making air quotation marks.

"It's just what all guys want, isn't it? Chastity is imprudence when it never keeps any guy happy. Archie..." she trailed off as she turned to Reggie with tears in her eyes.

"Did Archie say that to you?" He was seething.

"No no!" She looked almost alarmed at his furious expression, "It's just, I mean, everyone who does..."

"Betty, don't." He sighed as he took her hand.

"I feel so... despicable sometimes." She whispered.

He cupped her face and leaned forward. She closed her eyes, sniffing softly as he touched his forehead to hers.

"You're an amazing person Betty. Don't let anyone tell you different." He said softly.

She pulled away and nodded. "Thanks Reggie. You- you're a pal."

He shrugged and smiled. "I try."

They sat for a minute silently staring at nothing in particular before he cleared his throat. "I should probably get going. It's late." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Wait Reggie!"

He paused and turned to look at her expectantly.

"Thanks for the flowers."


	4. She Is Advised, He Is Hurt

**Chapter 4**

Archie sat glaring at his phone. Veronica had just texted him cancelling their date since she had some 'urgent work'. Archie knew her well enough to understand what that meant. She'd found a richer better-looking boy toy for the night. Well he sure wasn't going to sit around pining for her. He could always call Betty. Sure she had been busy with the whole cooking show thing but Betty always had time for _him._ He dialed her number and held the phone to his ears. She picked up after merely 2 rings.

"Hey Archie!"

"Hi Bets. Whatchoo doin'?"

"Oh nothing really. Was just trying to make Shawarma. Practicing for the international cuisine round."

"Mm... Sounds good. Mind if I come over? Maybe we could do something tonight?"

"That sounds great!"

He could hear the excitement in her voice. She was so in love with him it was almost pathetic. A little cute too.

Betty put down the phone and turned to see Reggie watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Archie's coming over." She announced, slightly breathless.

"Yeah I figured." He smirked at the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"So you want me to get out of your hair?"

"No no." She was blushing profusely.

"It's ok Bets. Catch you later. I'll try out the shawarma tomorrow or something." He got up and walked to the door.

"But you didn't have dinner yet!" Betty protested. She paused for a minute before saying, "How about I call you over after he leaves? You didn't have dinner on my account. I can't let you just leave."

No matter how much he protested that he would eat something else she was adamant that he would have dinner with her after Archie left. She would feel far too guilty if he didn't. He shook his head at her but relented eventually.

As soon as he left, Betty quickly finished making the shawarmas, rushed upstairs and took a quick shower. Staring at her closet, she tried to figure out what to wear. Deciding on a purple dress she had that came to her knees and was 'neither too formal nor too casual' according to Veronica, she pulled it on and after applying gloss and eyeliner ran down as she put on her earrings. The doorbell rang precisely then and she opened the door to see a beaming Archie standing at the door in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Hey Bets! Wow you look great!" He commented as he lumbered in. She beamed and followed him inside.

"Ooh can I try this?" Archie reached for the plate of shawarmas but Betty stopped him.

"Wait. Let me just put a few away." She picked up two shawarmas and placed them in the microwave.

"Who're those for? Your parents?" Archie asked as he picked one up and bit into it. "God Betty! These are really good!"

Betty smiled. "Thanks Arch! And no, those are for Reggie."

He paused and stared at her uncertainly. "Reggie?"

"Yep. He's been helping me out."

"Reggie?" He asked again incredulously.

"Yes. He eats the stuff I make and tells me what's missing and how I should improve upon it. Turns out he's an excellent taster." She said unassumingly as she pulled out Diet Coke from the fridge.

"So Reggie's here every day?" Archie asked slowly.

"Pretty much."

"Hm." He lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as he looked Betty up and down. She looked gorgeous in that dress and it struck him that he didn't trust Reggie around her. Archie had a right to protect her from no-good Casanovas. She was after all his girl. Well kinda at least.

Betty hadn't noticed the sulky expression on Archie's face as she naively chattered on about how excited she was for the competition. After a while though she did start to feel uncomfortable under his piercing gaze and so she decided to put on a movie. That didn't seem to improve his mood either and though the movie had her in stitches by the end, he merely provided a distracted smile. Betty's parents, who'd been lounging in the other room announced that they were going to bed after giving Archie a pointed look. After the movie was over, he turned to look at her pensively. "Hey Betty, has Reggie ever tried to pull a move on you?"

She choked on the coke halfway down her throat and needed Archie to thump her back as she sputtered and coughed. Finally regaining her ability to talk, she turned to Archie enraged. "Arch how could you think that? Reggie's a friend and he would never do something like that! He knows I only have feelings for-" She paused and blushed as she looked down embarrassed at what she was about to confess unwittingly.

Archie smiled as he lifted her chin and gently pecked her on the lips. "I'm sorry about that Bets. I'm just not sure I trust him." He shrugged at her appalled expression. "Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for the meal Bets."

"Bye Archie." She sighed happily as she heard the door close behind him. Her right hand went to her lips and she couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped. She was brought out of her reverie however when her eyes fell on the clock. It was 10. Reggie!

She jumped up and scrambled to her phone. He picked up after a few rings. "Is Freckle-snoot gone?"

"Don't call him that! But yeah, Archie's gone. Come over?"

"Outside right now."

She rolled her eyes with a smile playing on her lips as she opened the door to see a smirking Reggie standing outside her house with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Living next door sure has its benefits, huh?" She laughed as she turned to take a plate out of the cupboard not noticing he was still standing at the door.

For Reggie was still frozen from when he'd laid eyes on her. God, she was a vision. In her cute wedges and purple figure-hugging dress. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. What was she trying to do to him? Forcing himself to look away before he made a fool of himself, he entered and closed the door behind him. He clutched the doorknob a little hard as a sudden thought struck him. Archie had seen her like this. Had he admired her just like Reggie had just been doing? Had he kissed her? Frustrated, he turned to see her watching him cautiously.

"Reggie, you ok? You look a little, uh, upset." She asked, concern lacing her voice.

He shook his head and smiled at her causing her to smile back. Dear God! Had her lips always been this pink and plump? He tried to shake his unclean thoughts away as he focused on the plates in her hand. She placed two plates on the dining table opposite each other and placed the heated meal between them. She offered him Coke and sat down in front of him.

"Ok so just dig in like a burger, huh?" He asked staring at the burrito like food on his plate.

She giggled. "Yup!"

He took a bite and some vegetables slipped out the other end of the bread encasing the filling. She laughed as he struggled some more. He looked at her frustrated. "You think that's funny, huh?"

He grabbed her shawarma and tilted it causing filling to pour out. "Reggie! My shawarma!"

He grabbed the chicken pieces that had spilled with the sauces and vegetables and put it on his own plate. "Go vegan Bets. Think about the animals."

She growled. "Why don't you?" She said as she got up and tried to grab his plate that he swiftly moved away.

He laughed as he got up and she chased him around the dining room. "Reggie give me my chicken!"

After a good while of running around, they both flopped down on the sofa declaring peace out of tiredness. But Betty wasn't one to give up. She lunged one last time at the plate which he reflexively moved away causing her to simply grab his wrist and losing balance, place her other arm on his shoulder. And thus did she find herself in close proximity to Reggie's handsome visage with one arm extending along with his, latched onto his wrist while the other was on his broad shoulder. The laughter seemed to die down on his lips as he found himself mesmerized by her cerulean eyes. They were fixed on him, surprise and uncertainty reflecting in them. His own involuntarily traveled to her lips. Catching himself, he forced himself to look back up into her eyes embarrassed at the fact that she had obviously noticed. She suddenly pulled away and cleared her throat as a blush came onto her cheeks. He looked down cursing himself silently.

"You know Reggie. Archie said the most preposterous thing today."

He looked up to see her playing with her fingers. "What?" He managed to ask, his voice slightly more gruff than usual.

"He thought there might be, you know, something between us." She giggled feebly. "I mean, imagine that."

He stood up. "Thanks for the dinner Bets. I should probably get going."

She looked up surprised, and he wasn't sure, but he thought he saw traces of what looked like hurt in her eyes. Shaking his head, he pulled her into an awkward quick embrace. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

She gulped and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah sure."

Reggie got up and quickly walked out the door. She thought the idea of them being together was preposterous. He knew a rejection when he saw one.


	5. She Meets His Friend, He Teases

**Chapter 5**

Betty stared at her phone absent-mindedly. It was past lunchtime and definitely past the time Reggie had said he'd be there. She bit her lip anxiously as she stared at her phone. He'd said he was with Amanda. Would it be wrong to call and interrupt, er, whatever they were doing?

Yes it would but dammit wasn't her business with him more important than Amanda's! Sighing at her quarreling thoughts, she sat down on the sofa and sulkily turned on the TV. The chicken teriyaki she'd made sat on the table getting colder as the clock ticked. After nearly an hour of watching boring reruns, she heard the doorbell ring. "Finally!" She threw up her arms in relief and went to open the door to be surprised by the unexpected visitor. "Archie?"

"You were expecting someone else?" He pretended to pout before giving her one of his classic boyish grins that always made her want to swoon.

"No no come in!" She opened the door and he sauntered in admiring the aroma that reached his nose.

"Smells delicious. What'd you make?"

"Chicken teriyaki. Reggie was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago so I'm probably gonna have to reheat it but you're free to have lunch here if you'd like."

"Don't mind if I do!"

She strode to the kitchen and quickly placed the plate she'd prepared in the microwave sighing slightly. Food always tasted better when freshly prepared as opposed to when heated. She pulled out two glasses and placed them on the dining table after deciding not to put out a third. She doubted Reggie was coming. She placed two plates on the table and the heated teriyaki in the centre of it. She excused herself urging Archie to dig in as her phone started to ring.

She glanced at the caller ID and frowned before picking it up.

"Reggie?"

"Hey Blondie, listen you think you might have enough teriyaki for one more guest?"

She gave a cold pause as she contemplated telling him she didn't have enough for him as Archie had dropped by and that's what you got for sidelining important commitments but then sighed. Betty was far too nice to say anything of the sort although she still felt slighted.

"Yea of course. Archie's here too. Who you bringing?"

"Um, Amanda. You don't mind, do you?"

Her eyes widened and her voice dropped to a whisper as if expecting someone to hear and chastise her. "You- you don't think she'd dislike me, do you? I mean, considering we're opponents and all."

She heard a chuckle at the other end and she could almost picture Reggie rolling his eyes. "Yes that's why I'm bringing her Bets. To establish the animosity."

Her eyes widened as she heard a giggle in the background. "Reggie!" Betty chastised him turning red.

"We're in your driveway. Open the door."

Betty blushed profusely as she realized Amanda may have heard her stupid assumption. Oh God, what must she think of her. Rushing to the door, she swung it open and fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt in embarrassment. She saw Reggie get out of the car and walk to the other side to open the door for Amanda. Betty audibly gasped at the person who stepped out. To say she was gorgeous would be an understatement. She was an absolute knockout. She wore a white crop top with a lace bodice and denim short shorts. Betty had been complimented on her figure before but this woman seemed to have been sculpted from marble. She had all the right curves in all the right places and her long brunette hair was tied in a high pony tail. She seemed about Betty's height or perhaps slightly taller and her long legs and flat stomach were further brought to one's attention by her slightly bold outfit, along with her, ahem, slightly more voluptuous curves.

Betty hadn't realized she'd been staring until the two were standing right in front of her with Reggie watching her in amusement. "Jeez Betty, stop ogling my date."

She blushed profusely and looked down at her shoes as Amanda let out a tinkling laugh. "Hi Betty." She extended her hand with a smile on her face, "Thanks so much for not being mad at me just coming over uninvited like this."

"Oh not at all. Please do come in." As soon as Amanda had walked ahead, Betty turned to glare at Reggie who just shrugged and gave her a wide grin. His hair was tousled more than usual making her wonder what horrors his poor car had witnessed before he'd decided to grace her with his presence.

She brought her hand up and tried to fix it while he tried to dodge her.

"Stop it Betty! What're you doing?"

She hissed at him. "It looks like you guys were getting it on. My parents will be back in a while. I don't want them seeing you like this."

He growled as she continued to pat down his hair as he flinched with every touch. "Why you gotta ruin my 'do?"

"Ha! 'Do indeed." She scraped her hand through his hair one final time before taking a step back and observing her handiwork. "Ah! Better."

He blew raspberries at her and she rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

They both walked into the kitchen to see Archie speaking to Amanda with a dreamy look in his eyes, his fork stabbing senselessly at his plate as if he'd forgotten what he was actually supposed to do with it. It was Betty's turn to growl causing a smirk to appear on Reggie's face.

Betty went and took a seat beside Amanda, too polite to interrupt their conversation. Luckily, Reggie decided to do the honors.

"What's Freckle-snoot doing here?"

Archie snapped out of his reverie and turned to glare at Reggie. "Here to have lunch with Betty. Same as you Mantle the Mouth."

Amanda looked almost alarmed as she allowed her gaze to shift from Archie to Reggie and back. She relaxed when she saw Betty roll her eyes in amusement making it clear that it was simply banter and not real animosity.

Betty got up and placed two glasses and plates in front of Reggie and Amanda. They quietly dug into the teriyaki nodding their approval from time-to-time. Betty looked questioningly at Reggie but he simply smiled. "No flaw I can find Bets."

She beamed as she relaxed into her chair.

"A little too spicy." Amanda said as she chewed pensively.

"I think it's great." Reggie offered.

Betty, whose face had fallen slightly at Amanda's words, smiled a little when Reggie defended her.

"I am the expert Reggie." She gave him a pointed look.

"I'll try to work on it." Betty suggested as she saw Reggie open his mouth to say something back. He shut it at looked back down into his plate while Amanda looked up to smile at her.

"I only mean it as constructive criticism, of course." Amanda said matter-of-factly.

Betty nodded.

"I actually prefer original ingredients. Daddy travels a lot so when I made teriyaki I ordered ingredients from Japan. It tasted so much better that way."

Betty blinked incredulously before nodding and looking down at her plate. What was she up against?

"Don't get me wrong Betty. You did a really good job. I consider you a pretty formidable opponent. Unlike that Aaron Joseph." She let out a scoff at his name. "Have you met him?"

Betty shook her head.

"Oh you should. Have you met any of the other participants? Really! Betty you must socialize. It gives you an insight into their cooking patterns and things like that you know. Who has a chance of winning and things like that."

Betty nodded feeling slightly foolish.

"I'm done!" Reggie announced as he stretched his limbs lazily and Betty was almost thankful for the distraction. She got up and cleared the table as Reggie helped.

"Hey Bets, you got a movie we can watch?" Reggie asked.

"Look for yourself." She pointed to the stacks of DVDs.

"When you getting Netflix?" He sighed.

"I'll get down to it. I've just been so busy."

Reggie pulled on an apron that she'd hung in the kitchen.

"Ooh look at me. I'm Betty Cooper and I'm too good for TV like normal people. I'm soo hipster." He spoke in a feminine voice and sashayed his hips as he walked.

She burst out laughing but nudged him. "I don't talk like that."

"I don't talk like that." He imitated.

She deepened her voice and ran her hand through her hair as she flexed her arms. "I'm Reggie Mantle and I think I'm so hot."

"That's because you are Reggie." Reggie piped in still imitating Betty.

"I'm also an airhead." She made a silly face and walked around like an ape.

"But _I'm_ far too much of a nerd for anything."

She just continued to prance around and pretended to dribble on the floor. "Me Reggie dum-dum."

He pushed her and she burst out laughing as she shoved him back. They continued shoving each other playfully and laughing at each others' antics. They stopped when they heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Archie and Amanda watching them curiously.

Betty turned red as she walked over to the TV and put on a movie settling down on the sofa to watch it with the others' not even bothering to ask the others if they liked it. She was far too embarrassed to say anything. 


	6. She Is Scared, He Comforts Her

**Chapter 6**

"You excited kid?" Betty's older brother Chick ruffled her hair playfully.

"Yeah." She gave a weak smile.

Betty's siblings Polly and Chick had arrived that morning along with Polly's daughter. Betty was happy to see them of course but another fear that was far too great to overlook marred her elation. The first round of the competition was in the evening and as the clock ticked, she found it more and more difficult to breathe right. Her brother must've sensed her stress because he nudged her gently. "Hey. It's gonna be alright Bets."

As soon as the clock showed 4.40, Betty packed her apron and dressed up nervously. She put on light gloss and eyeliner and went downstairs.

The participants had to arrive at the center at 5 although the show began only at 6.30 pm. They were to wear their aprons, take position at their assigned spot and ensure they had all received the complete set of ingredients.

Betty left the house to her family's hugs and calls of "Good luck!".

Reggie stood in his walk-in closet searching for a good shirt. He stood merely in his jeans and growled as every shirt he picked up just didn't seem appropriate for the occasion. Finally deciding on a navy blue and white checkered shirt, he pulled it on and buttoned it up.

Today was the big day. The first round of the competition. He'd texted Betty but she hadn't seen the message. She's probably at the center right now, he thought. As his thoughts drifted to Betty unbidden she strolled into his mind with that classic smile and her ponytail perched high. He shook his head. He had been thinking of her far too often for his own good. She had made it clear that the thought of a relationship with him was revolting to her. And it wasn't as if he'd planned on starting one. But despite what he told himself there was no denying he'd found himself daydreaming about her. How she laughed, how she teased him, what her lips would taste like. He shook his head again. He had to clear his mind before he did something stupid. He went downstairs, got into his car and put on some loud music. He drove to the center and saw how packed it was. Finding a parking spot after nearly 15 minutes of driving around, he walked in to the building. He saw the auditorium packed although it was huge. Shifting through he made his way to the front row where the gang had managed to get seats. The only people who had arrived were Veronica and Archie and they were engaged in a snogging session. Rolling his eyes, he nudged Archie causing him to nearly fall on Veronica who jerked away angrily. They both turned to glare at him but he merely shrugged and smirked.

"Where's Bets?" Reggie looked around curiously.

"The contestants are in room number 8 of the building apparently." Archie provided hastily wiping away any residual lipstick from his mouth.

Reggie nodded and walked out the auditorium to find the room. He wanted to wish Betty luck before the show. He glanced at his watch that indicated it was 6. He was early. He stopped when he saw Betty's family huddled in front of the room with worried expressions on their faces.

"Everything alright?" Reggie looked from one face to the other.

"Betty's not here." Mrs. Cooper said in a bare whisper.

Reggie stared at her in confusion. "Did she go to the restroom or something?"

Chick shook his head. "She left the house at around 4.45 but apparently she never arrived." Turning to his mother, he announced firmly, "I'm going to look for her."

"I'm coming too. You check if she went back home and I'll check some other places where she might be." Reggie began to walk with Chick towards the exit. Turning to Mr. Cooper he added, "Sir, check if she's anywhere in the building." He received a curt nod and Betty's parents and sister scuttled away.

Reggie got into his car and revved the engine. He had to find her. There wasn't much time till the show began.

He first went to the Chocklit shop but it was empty. He checked the park and the mall too but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was getting more and more frustrated.

Bringing the car to a halt, he contemplated where she could be. An idea struck him. It was crazy but it was a possibility. He drove to the Riverdale playground where they all used to come as kids. It was a large playground near the park. When he walked in, he sighed in disappointment to find it empty save for 2 kids that ran around playing tag. The disappointment he felt was quickly replaced with panic. What if something bad had happened to her? He called Chick but he said there was no one home. He was heading to the police station.

Reggie turned to leave when he saw a sudden movement in the trees. Could it be? Slowly he approached them and extending his arm forward reflexively caught onto a milky white one.

"Let me go Reggie! I can't go!"

"Betty you idiot!" He yelled in frustration causing her to stop squirming and stare at him wide-eyed.

He pulled her into a tight hug. She whimpered and hugged him back. Sensing his slowly subsiding fear, she rubbed his back gently causing him to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"Reggie." She whispered as she closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of his warm breath against her shoulder.

"I thought..." He pulled her even closer.

They snapped out of their embrace as Reggie's phone rang loudly in his pocket. He snapped it up to hear Chick's frustrated voice on the other end.

"Please tell me you found her Reg. Or have some remote idea where she might be. I'm outside the police station right now and I'm filing a missing persons' report if you don't."

"She's with me right now Chick." Reggie realized he had to put in an effort to regulate his breathing.

Unbeknownst to him, Betty was discreetly trying to do the same thing. What was that? She'd hugged her male friends before. She'd hugged Chuck and Moose and Jughead, but it had never felt, well, like this. Reggie's arms had felt so right around her. There was no other way she could describe it. The way he'd held her, his warmth, his slight stubble against her neck. It made her feel warm all over just thinking about it. What was wrong with her?

Reggie convinced Chick that he would bring Betty straight to the center and hung up. He cleared his throat as he noticed her looking down at her shoes awkwardly.

"Bets let's go."

She looked up at him and slowly shook her head. "I can't do it Reggie. I just can't." She bit her lip and looked back down.

He sighed and tilted her chin up.

"Come on champ. You can't say that in front of your number one supporter."

She cracked a feeble smile. "What about Amanda?"

"I thought we talked about this. Bros before hoes."

She burst out laughing as she wiped a stray tear that was making its way down her cheek. Reggie's hand itched to wipe it away himself.

She quieted down and glanced at him uncertainly. "You really think I stand a chance?"

"As your taster, I think you're a sure bet."

She smiled a genuine smile. One that made a certain heat course through his body.

"You're a pal Reg."

He grinned. "Well we gotta hurry. You're already really late."

She glanced at her watch and gasped. "You think they'll let me participate still."

"Only one way to find out." He turned and broke into a sprint. She followed suit. Getting into his car, he revved up the engine and drove like a madman earning several disapproving glances as he did. Betty squealed at him to be careful numerous times as well.

They both jumped out the open roofed car and ran in. She ran to room 8 where a man stood handing out name tags to the participants. "You're late." He glared at her.

"I'm so sorry. It was an emergency."

"You're Elizabeth Cooper?"

"Yessir."

"I'm afraid I can't just let you walk in at any time like this."

"Please Sir, it was an emergency."

A voice spoke up. "She only left after checking her ingredients. Her apron and hat is over there. Everything's satisfactory. She only left for a while."

Betty turned to stare wide-eyed at an impeccably dressed Amanda looking nonchalantly at the man who was watching them both in disdain.

"Well alright I suppose." He grumbled and handed Betty a tag.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Betty whispered to Amanda who waved her hand dismissively.

She picked up the kit Amanda had indicated and they all shuffled out into the auditorium where they were met with deafening applause and hooting. Betty was glad to see her friends all in the front row waving at her wildly. Her eyes scanned them until they landed on Reggie. He wasn't looking at her. She turned to see Amanda blow him a kiss and he smirked. Betty turned away, a hint of something unpleasant bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

The contestants settled into the spots assigned to them as the host of the show, Randy Alexa stepped on stage in a glittering gown and smiled at them, throwing a thumbs up sign before turning to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The night America's been waiting for. The first round of Star Chef of America!"

Her announcement was met with a thunderous applause.

"These 30 contestants have been selected from all over the USA to compete before you to earn $5,000 and a scholarship to the Institute of Culinary Education in New York! They have all surpassed a preliminary round to stand before you today but only now will they truly compete and feel the wrath!" She flourished her hands in a dramatic manner. Betty felt anxiety bubble in her gut.

"In today's round, the contestants will each pick up the card on their assigned tables and make whatever dish is written on said card. The judges will observe their technique, the taste and of course the presentation and their scores will be given accordingly." She lowered her voice dramatically, "But the ten contestants with the lowest scores will be eliminated." A silence fell on the audience as the participants gave each other nervous glances.

"A brief intro of all the contestants!" She said loudly as she dramatically indicated the large screen behind them that now showed a brief profile of every participant. Each contestant was met with loud applause and hoots. Especially Amanda. Wolf whistles mingled with the applause and Betty could see a confident smile appear on Amanda's face. Betty held her breath when her own name was called. She turned red as she heard the hoots of her friends and family and even more so when she heard a few wolf whistles. She bit her lip in amusement when she saw her father turn to glare at the group of boys who'd whistled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our judges!" Randy announced. Betty held her breath as first Rene Jacques, one of the most renowned chefs in the world stepped on stage. He was her idol. She barely heard Randy's introduction of him as the middle aged man smiled at the audience.

Next walked on Thomas Paul. A prodigy who'd established a name in the culinary world at merely 14, now looked to be in his early 20s and smiled sheepishly at the catcalls made by the female audience reached his ears. Betty had to admit he was quite handsome. He had that laidback all-American look to him. She thought she saw Amanda throw him a flirtatious smile.

The last judge to walk on was Cher Philippe. She was a petite sort of woman in her early 30s but there was a certain sharpness in the way she assessed the contestants and Betty immediately felt unhinged.

"Contestants, you may flip the card at the buzzer sound and begin preparing your dish but keep in mind you have 30 minutes and as soon as the buzzer sounds again, your time is up. The judges may come and look at your style of preparation and ask you questions at any time. Good luck!"

A hush fell over the crowd as a clock appeared on the screen behind them. Betty quickly did an assessment of all the ingredients before her. She jumped when a loud buzzer sounded. Betty flipped the card and read a single word -'Toro'.

What kind of toro? An idea came to her head. She would make grilled toro with spicy miso. It was her parents' favourite. She began her preparation of the sushi becoming oblivious to her surroundings as she worked on her masterpiece. Now she needed the seasoning, gochujang. Turning to look around, she froze. There was no seasoning available. A panic overtook her as she searched all across the table but found no seasoning. Why hadn't she checked the ingredients before the show began? But then again how was she to know what dish she would receive? She looked up and saw Cher Philippe and Rene Jacques surveying the other contestants' tables and speaking to them in low tones. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus and think of an alternative. She could skip the seasoning but she knew a lot of the taste depended on it. Or-

She stopped and opened her eyes. A smile crept on her face. But she was still unsure. Could it work?

She pulled out red chili and salt. She wet a tissue and placed soybeans on them. They wouldn't ferment so soon obviously but in her head it just seemed better than just placing them dry. She found brown rice and ground them all together. She saw Cher Philippe look towards her curiously and prayed she wouldn't ask her what she was doing. She was interrupted out of her silent prayer by a friendly voice.

"Hey there. Whatchoo doing?"

She looked up to meet the cerulean eyes of Thomas Paul.

"H-hi." She mumbled suddenly feeling all the more nervous.

"Relax. I just wanna know what you're doing there." He gave her a genuine smile that made her feel slightly better.

"I'm uh- preparing grilled toro with miso."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the grinder. "Well what step in that process are you on?"

"I'm uh-" She contemplated making something up. What if he blamed her for not surveying the ingredients beforehand and being prepared? But she decided there was no point lying to a skilled chef who could probably see right through her. "I'm making gochujang."

His eyes widened before a small smile crept onto his face. "They didn't provide you any?"

"I- uh-"

"Can't wait to sample it."

She looked up in surprise but saw no sarcasm in his manner.

"I hope you like it."

"I probably will." He smiled and turned to stroll onto the next table.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and continued with her work. The buzzer rang as she finished her final touches on the elegant arrangement. She turned to see most other contestants sitting and waiting for the judges to come around. She saw one girl wiping away tears. She hadn't completed her dish. Betty instantly felt extremely sorry for her wishing there was something she could do to help. The contestants were all asked to leave the dishes on the tables along with their name tags and go back to room number 8 whence they'd be called when the results were to be announced. Obediently they all shuffled off stage and Betty comfortingly placed a hand on the sniffling girl's shoulder. She pushed it away and glared at her.

"You must be so happy. You're not the one who's gonna be eliminated." She hissed.

Betty moved her hand and stepped away shocked. She couldn't believe her intentions had been misjudged that way.

Amanda was chattering about how confident she was that her dish had come out great and how she was sure 'Tom' was flirting with her. Betty barely paid attention as anxiety came over her. Would she make it?

After what seemed like hours they were called back to the auditorium to a large round of applause. The judges sat relaxed on the chairs in front of the stage, a contrast to the fidgety contestants before them. Betty saw Tom flash her a reassuring smile which made her feel slightly better. He seemed the friendlier of the three judges.

"Alright contestants, how are you feeling?" Randy approached a few of the contestants and held the mike to them. Most replied with "Nervous" or "Scared"

"Well each judge have has rated you out of 10. The maximum score one can obtain is therefore 30 and keep in mind the 10 lowest scores will be eliminated."

Betty held her breath as Randy called out the first contestant's name. "Jane Ruby. Rene?"

The man stroked his stubble before a number appeared on the screen. "7. Any comments for Jane's chocolate mousse, Rene?"

"It was good but not great. I see potential in your cooking Jane. I want to see better. I need you to understand the importance of subtle taste."

Jane nodded, her eyes rapt on the man.

"Thanks Rene. What about you Tom?"

The screen showed an 8. "I agree with Rene. Perhaps try experimenting with certain condiments. It would do your dishes a world of good."

Cher displayed a 7 on her screen. "You're too strict with recipes. Perhaps allow the ingredients to guide you instead of a book."

Jane nodded solemnly and thanked the judges before stepping back. Randy walked up to the other contestants who received their scores and comments from the judges.

Betty stood last in line due to her late appearance and gulped nervously as some contestants received good comments and others extremely critical ones. After what felt like ages and a commercial break later, Randy finally walked over to Betty. She held her breath as she felt Rene's observant eyes on her.

The screen showed a 9. It was the highest score anyone had received from Rene that night. "Elizabeth, you have a passion for cooking. Anyone who took one bite of that sushi could tell. Excellent manner of grilling and beautiful presentation. One thing I did feel was lacking was that there was a certain rushed taste to that dish. Yes, I know you have a time limit but try to establish a pace that will not affect your dish."

Betty nodded, speechless.

Tom smiled at her before the number 9 displayed on the screen once more. "You know what Elizabeth Cooper? I see you going places."

Betty blinked back tears of joy as she mouthed her gratitude.

Rene also gave her a 9. "Sushi can go terribly wrong but yours was terrifically right. I agree with Rene on the whole rushed thing. Don't get nervous or panic when you cook. It shows on your cooking."

Betty nodded again with a smile.

At the end of the night it turned out that Betty had tied for the highest score with a Jake Raphael. As the audience began to file out Betty was surrounded by her friends and family who hugged and congratulated her, telling her how proud they were of her. She was especially pleased when Archie enthusiastically placed a kiss on her cheek. But she had to thank Reggie. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. She pushed through the crowd and stopped dead with a sinking feeling in her heart. Reggie held Amanda in his arms as they shared a soft kiss.

 **Hey Readers,**

 **I made this chapter extra long because I hadn't written in a while. I hope you liked it. I really enjoy reading your lovely comments so do keep them coming. Thank you for your encouraging words!**

 **Your**

 **avidreader232**


	7. She Takes A Big Step, He Stops Her

**Chapter 7**

Reggie staggered into the house making sure to close the door behind him very gently. He didn't want to wake his parents up. He knew he could never answer the questions they would ask him. Not when he'd come home at 11 with his clothes and hair in disarray.

He crept upstairs and only managed to let out a sigh of relief after he'd closed his door silently. Glancing up, he saw light stream in through his window, probably from the Cooper residence. The housekeeper had forgotten to draw the curtains again. He trudged to the window to do it but froze at what met his eye.

Betty sat on the bed with Archie next to her. They were leaning in and were engaged in what seemed like a deep conversation. It made Reggie annoyingly aware of the fact that Betty hadn't spoken to him properly in weeks. Not since the first round of the competition. Sure he would still go over but she would simply acknowledge his comments with a nod or a monosyllable. Even when he'd wished her luck before the second round of the competition, she had merely given him a small smile. It frustrated him because he just couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. He was brought out of his reverie when he saw Archie lean over and place a soft kiss on Betty's lips. Betty responded by putting her arms around his neck, an act that for some reason made Reggie clench his fist. He should turn away, he really should. He should give them their privacy. Archie proceeded to place kisses on her jaw and neck and then moved away to pull his shirt off. Just as Reggie went to draw the curtains, something caught his eye. It was a look he recognized. In retrospect he wondered how he'd made it out from that distance but at the time he just didn't care enough to ponder. Betty hesitated. It was a fleeting look but Reggie couldn't control himself. He had to stop them.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Betty's number. He saw Archie pick up her phone, glance at the screen and cut the call. He tried again but was met with the same response. The third time, her phone was switched off. Son of a-

He wasn't thinking straight as he ran to the Cooper residence and rang the doorbell incessantly. A sleepy looking Polly answered.

"Reggie? Whazzamatter?"

"Polly I need to talk to Betty. It's uh- urgent."

"Ask Betty to lock the door behind you. I'm going back to bed." Polly called out even as Reggie sprinted up the stairs.

He tried to burst into Betty's room but it was locked so he knocked loudly. He heard muffled voices and some shuffling before a disheveled looking Betty opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Reggie?"

"It's Mantle the mouth?" Archie asked in a relieved voice as he climbed out of her closet. He sneered, "Can't you see we're a little b-"

Archie stopped dead when he saw the look Reggie threw him.

"Betty I need to talk to you." Was all he said as he grabbed Betty's wrist and pulled her into the restroom locking the door behind them.

"Reggie, what's going on?"

"I think I should be the one asking _you_ that."

Her eyes widened. "You were spying on me?"

"Goddammit Betty! You left your curtains open!"

"That does not mean you can get a free show Reggie. Have some respect!"

"You didn't even want him Bets!"

A faint blush spread on her cheeks but a scowl remained plastered on. "You don't know anything about me Reggie! And you have no right to dictate my choices!"

"Betty I'm- Argh!" In frustration, Reggie rammed his fist into the wall causing her to jump back in fright.

"You know what Reggie? Why don't you run off to your pretty little girlfriend?" She managed to mutter after a minute of silence.

"Amanda's not my girlfriend. She has a boyfriend back home. We're just friends with benefits." He let out a sigh.

Reggie was never the kind to worry too much what others thought of him. He was confident in himself and his actions so this feeling of guilt and hurt when Betty stared at him that way was foreign to him.

"Reggie, that-that's wrong. You can't do that to him."

"He's her boyfriend. If she doesn't care why should I?" He grumbled.

"But-but it's wrong."

"Kinda like you with Veronica's boyfriend?" The minute the words escaped his lips, he regretted it. She looked like she'd just been slapped and tears welled in her eyes.

"He's not her boyfriend." It was a mere whisper.

Reggie just could not tolerate it any longer. "Open your eyes Betty! It's obvious you only play second fiddle to Veronica when it comes to Archie. He may not be her boyfriend but he sure as hell is her damn poodle!"

Betty covered her face and a sob escaped her lips. Reggie felt like he was the one who'd been slapped this time. He wanted to punch something. Preferably Archie.

"Bets, don't cry. Please." His tone was pleading as he placed his hands on her arms.

She shoved him away. "I hate you! Get away from me! I never wanna see you again!"

"Betty please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I hate you!"

He cornered her against the wall as he continued to gently coax her. "Betty I'm sorry."

She moved her hands off her face and turned to glare at him. "I hate you."

The words pricked and he wanted her to stop saying it. He placed his hands on her hips as he continued his attempts to ask for her forgiveness. Disregarding his brain's order to step away, his hands began to move of their own accord. They found the supple skin under her shirt and trailed a path up her sides. And then down. A gentle stroking motion. She closed her eyes as she whispered the words once more. "I hate you."

"Betty." His voice was hoarse and sounded foreign even to him. His fingers continued to blaze a trail across her skin.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. " I ha-"

Her sentence was interrupted by his lips crashing against hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck even as his hands made their way to her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his. Her hands found their way to his hair and she tugged clumps of it. The kiss was angry, passionate and oh-so-hot. He needed her and ground into her to show her just how much. She whimpered into his mouth and it set him on fire.

And just like that, suddenly it was over. Reggie barely had time to steady himself as she shoved him away. They were both breathing heavy and while his surprised gaze was fixed on her, her eyes were averted downwards.

"Reggie," she finally looked up. "I think you should leave."


	8. She Confesses, So Does He

Chapter 7

Betty went upstairs and shut the door quietly behind her. Once she was safe in her sanctuary, she slumped to the floor and burst into tears. It had been 2 weeks since she'd asked Reggie to leave. He'd never come back since. She had worked day after day in the kitchen yet she now felt as if it were nothing but an annoying task. The hobby she found solace in now merely served as a reminder of him. His smirk, his slicked back hair, his dark eyes that seemed to twinkle as he teased her.

She missed everything about him.

And with that thought a fresh bout of tears fell from her eyes.

He glanced through his window but her curtains were drawn eliciting a sigh from him followed by a feeling of disgust at himself. Is this what it had come to? Him pining for merely a glimpse of some girl.

But then again, Betty isn't just some girl, his conscience poked him.

He'd been there at every round of the contest. He didn't even know why. He'd ended things with Amanda and Betty wanted nothing to do with him but he always dragged himself there anyway. He remembered gritting his teeth when Betty received her lowest score yet that day in the fifth round of the competition. The judges had called her distracted and just for a minute he'd let an inkling of a thought creep into his head that perhaps, just perhaps, she missed him too. The thought was banished when he saw Archie walk up to her after the competition and wrap his arms around her. His stupid, stupid arms. Reggie wanted to break them.

He slumped onto his bed exhausted. Thoughts of Betty came fast and plentiful to him. Her whimper as he'd kissed her served as background score for many a dream of his own. He groaned as thoughts of the kiss plagued him again as they had done for weeks. He hadn't allowed himself to think of what it had meant to him however. He hadn't been thinking straight. He'd been tired, that's all.

But deep deep down, Reggie Mantle knew he was just lying to himself.

This is it, Betty thought as she peeked at the audience staring intently at the stage.

She was backstage along with the 3 other remaining contestants nervously waiting for the eighth and final round of the competition. It was the day the winner would be announced and they were all equally nervous. Their emotions were in turmoil torn by the friendship they had developed over the course of the competition and the desire to win.

Betty paced back and forth nervously trying to calm herself. She looked up startled upon hearing a voice.

"Nervous?"

Amanda stood before her in all her gorgeous perfection looking as unaffected as she always did though the way she had been picking her nails made Betty realize she felt differently.

"Yeah." Betty still felt uncomfortable with her. Just looking at her brought back memories of her fight with Reggie and with it, memories of the kiss that followed. The kiss she had unsuccessfully tried to forget for a month.

"Don't worry. He'll be waiting outside as usual. He only comes to support you, doesn't he?"

Betty stared at Amanda in confusion. Who was she talking about? "Um… Chick?"

It was Amanda's turn to look confused. "Who's Chick? I was talking about Reggie."

"Reggie? I assure you he doesn't come for me. You know he comes for you." Betty's teasing tone did not match the sharp pang she felt in her heart.

"Oh. It's not you?" Amanda looked uncertain, "Well about a month ago he suddenly wanted to stop hanging out because he said he had feelings for someone else. Since you guys seemed so close I thought he meant you. Apparently it wasn't. I wonder who it was then. I haven't seen him with any other girl either. Have you? Uh, Betty?"

Betty simply stood staring at her. She snapped out of her reverie when Amanda gently touched her arm. Unhinged she turned to reply but was interrupted by the announcement for the participants to proceed onstage.

Randy looked beautiful in a sparkling navy blue gown as she welcomed the contestants. It seemed everyone held their breath as Randy announced the rules. Each contestant would be given a speciality of each judge including the guest judge of the night Clare Evans. They had to recreate it exactly as the chef would. May the best chef win!

They were shown a clip wherein each judge explained their speciality. Each contestant was handed a card upon which was written the name of the chef. They were to be given an hour. Betty stared at the card in her hand that simply read 'Thomas Paul'.

For a brief second she looked up and her eyes connected with a pair of chocolate brown ones. They were fixed on her. She looked down, back at the card. She had to shut what Amanda had said out for the time being. She couldn't get distracted. Not now.

She was to make Thomas' famous chocolate soufflé. She immediately began work on it. It was more difficult than it had seemed initially but she persevered. She was just adding the finishing touches when the buzzer sounded. She stepped back. She almost felt dizzy. This was the last time she would make anything on the show.

The contestants were sent backstage as the judges walked on stage to check their creations. It seemed like a lifetime before they were called back. All 4 huddled together nervously as they stared at the judges before them.

Randy walked over to them and asked each how they felt. Betty's throat felt so dry she could barely answer.

"In my hand, I hold the card with the winner's name on it." Randy raised a pink envelope for the crowd to see. A hushed silence fell over the place.

"And the name of the winner of Star Chef of America is…" It felt like everyone was holding their breath. "Jane Ruby!"

Jane let out a yelp as she jumped up and down excitedly. Betty enveloped her in a bear hug. She was genuinely happy for her. Applause echoed across as Jane was handed a giant cheque by the judges. Betty thought she heard Amanda swear under her breath but by the time she turned, she had disappeared in the crowd.

Looking at her suddenly reminded her of Reggie. She had to talk to him! Before she could scurry off stage, she felt a hand encircle her wrist. She turned to come face to face with Thomas.

"Elizabeth, may I have a word with you backstage?"

She was torn. She really needed to see Reggie. He might leave but she nodded nevertheless.

She followed Thomas and stopped when he turned to beam at her.

"Elizabeth I've said it before and I'm saying it again. You are a phenomenal chef."

"Thank you Thomas." She beamed.

"Listen, I know you didn't win but I am a board member of the Institute of Culinary Education and every year a member is allowed to nominate a student to get in. I'm not promising anything but if the other board members agree, I might be able to get you in. How does that sound?"

For the second time that day Betty was rendered speechless. When she finally found her voice, she yelped and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," Thomas looked slightly sheepish, "That's the thing. I'm doing this because I want you to work for me once you graduate Elizabeth. Cher and I are opening a chain of restaurants and are gathering a team of the best chefs we can get our hands on. Would you be willing to be on this team?"

Tears were streaming down her face as Betty nodded, thanking Thomas profusely. A boyish grin spread on his face as he pulled her into a hug and then disappeared outside.

"Betty?"

Betty was startled as she was suddenly surrounded by the gang.

"What did Thomas Paul want?"

"Was he asking you out on a date?"

"He is so cute. I hope he did."

Betty shook her head and laughed at Veronica and Midge's silly assumptions. She hugged them both and told them what happened, eliciting cheers and congratulations all around. Suddenly it struck her that the gang wasn't complete.

"Where's Reggie?" She asked receiving a shrug in return.

"I've gotta go." She muttered as she raced outside. She stopped when she saw Mrs. and Mr. Mantle speaking to another couple. She ran to them and enquired as to the whereabouts of their son.

"I think he went home sweetie." Mrs. Mantle provided.

Betty got into her car and sped to the Mantle residence. Parking her car hastily in the driveway she got out and ran upstairs barging into the unlocked house.

"Reggie?" She called out but was met with no response.

"Reggie!" She called louder.

"Bets?"

He appeared before her in all his laidback handsome glory. Betty couldn't believe how attractive he was sometimes. But she wasn't here to ponder on how her heart skipped a beat every time he was around him. She was here for answers.

"You stopped seeing Amanda a month ago!"

"Yea pretty much. So?" His manner was casual and nothing out of the ordinary. She wanted to pummel him and kiss him silly at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You asked me to leave."

"Yes! But I- oh God Reggie why are you so frustrating?"

"I'm frustrating? What about you? You never even look at me anymore!" His tone had risen slightly and it sent a thrill down her spine. She wanted him to react. She wanted to know it hurt him to be away from her as much as it did her.

"Because you drive me nuts Reg! Do you really think that kiss meant nothing?"

"Jesus Betty! I don't know! I don't know what to think. One minute we're kissing each other like there's no tomorrow and the next you push me away and act like you never wanna see me again. What am I supposed to think?"

"I was scared! You were with Amanda and I couldn't say or do anything."

"Well I'm not with her anymore. So say what you want to say and do what you want to do!" He was yelling now and so was she.

"Fine!" She strode over to him, roughly pulled him down to her height and planted her lips firmly against his. He froze for a second before his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and she melted against him. He coaxed whimpers out of her, stroking her tongue with his. She was the first to pull away. A giggle escaped her lips as she saw his disappointment. "That's what I wanted to do. And what I want to say? Well, I love you Reggie."

His face softened and he captured her lips once more. "I. Love. You. Too. Betty. Cooper." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

A grin spread across her face as she broke away and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I've missed you Reggie."

She felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I've missed you too Blondie."


	9. They're Happy, A Dark Shadow Cast

Reggie stirred and glanced at the clock on the bedside. It read 8. Sighing he turned to face the sleeping figure next to him. Caressing her cheek gently with a finger he bent to place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder causing her to stir. Her eyes flickered open and she turned to look at him. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse.

"Reggie? What time is it?"

"8." He bent to place another kiss on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened. "You have a class in less than two hours!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a half hour drive baby. Relax."

She shook her head in resignation and instead cuddled against his hard chest. He put his arms around her and sighed contentedly. Not for the first time, he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. Three years in, and he was still as in love with Betty as he'd been on day one. Luckily, he'd gotten into Columbia University meaning he could see her quite often. Something he cherished and took full advantage of.

She looked up and snuck a quick kiss and then shuffled to get out of bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Reggie, I have to get to class too, you know. And then work after."

He scowled. "I still think Tom's trying to hit on you."

She giggled. "You're an idiot."

"A gorgeous idiot." He corrected her as he always did causing a warm smile to spread on her face. Turning to face him, she kissed him deeply causing him to growl and pull her under him.

"I love you." She managed the husky statement before Reggie worked to make her forget her name.

Betty smiled to herself as she silently worked on her Caesar salad in class almost cutting her finger due to her distraction. She apologized sheepishly at her professor's chastisement and tried to focus on her work. However her mind began to wander once more.  
Reggie often did that to her. Three blissful years and she couldn't be happier. She was in her third year studying in her dream college, working an internship with Tom and in a relationship with the man who'd grown to be her best friend and confidante. She trusted him with her life and he'd been nothing but understanding, considerate and loving every day she'd been with him. It added to the appeal that the two were never serious around each other, always pulling each other's leg. He had never put pressure on her for anything. He had been her first but it had been only after about a year of dating when she'd felt ready.

It had been his birthday and she'd baked him cake and invited his friends over for a small soiree. After they'd left, she'd confessed that she was finally ready. He had confirmed with her at least three times before he was certain enough to go ahead with it. It had been amazing then too just as it always was with him.

As class came to an end, she slung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out. She got in her car and drove to 'Bon Appetit', the restaurant started by Thomas Paul. They were still working to set up more branches but for the time being it was just the one. She parked in front of the restaurant and got out. The first thing she noticed was that although she was early, she wasn't the first person there. A flashy BMW was parked next to Tom's car that she did not recognize. Shrugging she got out and walked in only to gasp as she was met with the sight of Tom engaged in a furious lip lock with some woman.

Her gasp startled them and they pulled apart to turn and look at her sheepishly. Another gasp escaped her lips as she recognised the woman.

"Amanda?"

The gorgeous brunette smiled and waved at her. "Nice to see you again Betty."

Tom could barely look up of embarrassment. Betty looked from him to Amanda and back at him, her mouth agape. "How- how long have you guys been dating?"

"Since last Monday actually." Amanda stated matter-of-factly. "By the way, Betty you've put on weight."

Betty looked down at her body in embarrassment. Yes she had put on a few pounds but Reggie seemed to love it. He always said he enjoyed it more if the girl wasn't all skin and bones. Right now however, she felt more self-conscious than she'd felt in years.  
Tom seemed to sense her discomfort because he came to her defense immediately. "I think she looks great."

Amanda looked at him with a raised eyebrow before a smirk spread on her face. "What is it about you Betty? You seem to make all guys so protective of you." Throwing her head back, she let out a short laugh which for some reason gave Betty goosebumps. "Don't steal this one from me too Betty."

With that last statement, she strolled out of the restaurant leaving Betty with tears welling up in her eyes.

Tom reached out a hand uncertainly. "Bets I-"

She waved her hand dismissively though the tears threatened to spill any moment. She walked to the kitchen and put on her apron. It wasn't long before the rest of the 'team' started filing in, chatting cheerfully. Tom avoided her like the plague that afternoon and she didn't bother to try either. All she could think of was Amanda's cutting words.

 **A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have just been so busy. Please forgive me lovely readers.**

 **However I hope to update more frequently now and quickly wind up this little love story.**

 **Thanks for following and favoriting!**

 **Your,**

 **Avidreader232**


	10. He Comforts, She Doubts

"Reggie?" She stepped into the dark house tentatively. He said he'd come over but the house still looked empty.

"In the kitchen!"

She sighed contentedly. Just what she needed. She walked over to her kitchen that, in contrast to the rest of the house, was extremely well lit. She hugged him from behind and he paused his chopping to turn and steal a quick kiss.

"Sup doll? How was your day?" He turned back around to concentrate on the carrots at hand.

She contemplated telling him about Amanda but decided against it. She didn't want him to think she was overreacting.

"It was ok. What's cookin' good-lookin'?"

"Steak and vegetable stir-fry. You sure it was ok? You look exhausted."

"I am." She ran a hand down her face tiredly. Then she hugged him from behind laying her head against his muscular back.

"What's up?" He turned his body towards her and cupped her chin to look at him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She cupped both sides of his face and attacked his lips. She felt a surprised oomph against her lips before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She slid her hands into his hair pulling it roughly, her actions borderline savage. He let out a low growl that sent a delicious shiver of pleasure down her back before picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her to the sofa. She moaned as she felt him lower her onto the cushions and begin his ministrations in what was to be a long session.

"So tell me how your day really was."

"It was fine. Really." She gently placed her hand on his bare chest trying to focus on his heartbeat. However she could not focus with his gaze boring into her. "Ok fine! I ran into Amanda today."

Reggie looked at her in a puzzled manner. "Amanda Mayweather?"

She bit her lip and nodded, still coy of making eye contact with him. "She said some, um, slightly hurtful things."

"What did she say baby?"

"It was noth-"

"What did she say?" His no-nonsense tone was warning enough for Betty.

"She's seeing Tom apparently and she told me not to try and steal him away from her the way I stole you."

A silence fell over them as she buried her face in his chest. His soft slow breathing was a soothing balm to her frustration.

"Bets, you never 'stole' me. Amanda and I weren't even together. So get that out of your head. What worries me however is why she thought you could steal Tom?"

Betty felt a giggle escape her lips even as a tear crept down her cheek. "You my one and only, boo." She did her best Boston accent.

"Forreal?" He did his.

"Forreal."

Betty hummed a soft tune under her breath as she walked into the house after a long day at work. Tom had cautiously approached her and apologized and she had told him to forget it had ever happened. Therefore, thankfully things were back to normal between them. She heard the shower running and a smile crept onto her face. It felt like Reggie practically lived in her apartment and she loved it. Her musings were interrupted by a loud beep from the kitchen counter. She approached it to see Reggie's phone emanating a blue light.

Now normally, she wasn't one to pry. Theirs was a trusting, easy relationship. They both knew each other's' passcodes though they barely felt the need to use them. But she wasn't sure why curiosity got the better of her that day. Perhaps it was because Amanda's words had made her extremely insecure but she couldn't tell for sure even afterwards. Cautiously she slid it on and opened his messages. A blue notification popped up, leading her to an open chat bar.

Betty stared mortified at the long conversation her boyfriend had had with none other than Amanda Mayweather. The last message caused a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was from her.

"It's been forever. We should catch up sometime. How about coffee tomorrow?"


	11. She Leaves, He Pines and More

Reggie stepped out of the shower running a hand through his still wet hair. He thought he'd heard Betty come in.

"Bets! You there?"

He received no response. Shrugging, he went into the bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans from the overnight bag he'd brought with him. Pulling them on quickly, he made his way to the kitchen. He was in no mood to cook today and hoped Betty would make something. They could always order something if she didn't feel like it either. Deciding to call her to check with her about the night's meal, he slid open his phone and stared dumbstruck at his wallpaper. It was a screenshot of a conversation he'd had with Amanda. It ended with a text from her. 'It's been forever. We should catch up sometime. How about coffee tomorrow?'

Reggie sunk onto the sofa, his head in his hands.

* * *

He banged on the door incessantly but received no response. He let out an annoyed snarl.

"I know you're in there Ronnie. Open the goddamn door!"

He searched desperately for another entrance. Any way he could sneak in perhaps. Some wall he could jump, some backdoor that had been left open but he saw none. The mansion before which he stood was silent, solemn and well-guarded.

"Ronnie, Bets please!" He was ashamed of the way his voice cracked but he was desperate. It was the third time this week he'd come to Veronica Lodge's residence after exhausting all other options. Betty hadn't come back to her apartment and none of her college friends knew where she was either. He'd gone as far as calling her parents who'd simply hung up after giving him a piece of their mind. He'd called and texted her phone multiple times but was never met with a response.

Sighing, he backed away and turned to walk home, unsuccessful for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Betty let out a sob as she watched the man she loved turn around and walk away, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Her heart ached to see him like this but the betrayal she'd felt had been too great for her to forgive him that easy.

Who was she kidding? Perhaps they had moved too fast. Who even stayed with their high school sweethearts all their lives anyway, right? They'd been young and silly admitting that they 'loved' each other before their first formal date. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. How stupid had she been? Perhaps she wasn't what he had wanted after all.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and not for the first time, she buried her face in her best friend's shoulder and wept.

* * *

Reggie collapsed into his bed and held his phone up in his hand, his body otherwise feeling limp. He nearly jumped out of his skin when it actually began to ring. He put the phone to his ear and the room merely heard a solitary statement before he rushed out once more- "Yea I'll be there."

* * *

Betty neatly fixed her white dress unsatisfied with Veronica's assurance that it was not too short. Her friend had dragged her out of the house after weeks of being cooped up merely leaving to go to work and back. She'd begged Tom to change her timings so the chances of Reggie finding her would be minimum. He'd seemed worried but complied nonetheless.

They'd brought her to a classy restaurant with Veronica booking a slightly secluded spot with a gorgeous view which Betty appreciatively glanced at every now and then.

She tried to act cheerful. She really did. But it was extremely difficult when all she felt was… hollow. Nevertheless she tried to tune into what Veronica was chattering on about with Archie. Betty smiled to herself gently when she watched them. They hadn't worked out as a couple but still remained good friends. Neither of the three even remembered why they'd been so caught up in their silly little triangle in high school. Teenagers.

Archie nodded along with what Veronica was saying and even contributed a little to what was for the most part, a one-sided conversation but Betty noticed he looked quite distracted. He gave off subtle hints but she had known him long enough to recognize them. For example, he kept tapping on the table softly. Not to mention he kept glancing at his watch every few minutes. Before she could ask him about it, a baritone caused her to freeze and forget all else.

"Mind if I join you?"

She closed her eyes not wanting to see him, knowing full well she was too weak to resist him when he stood before her in flesh. Gathering all the courage she had, she scraped her chair back and stood up, a cold look fixed on her pretty face. She stopped however when Veronica and Archie stood up too, looking quite sheepish.

"Betty, we called Reggie here. I think you need to hear what he has to say." Veronica placed a comforting hand on Betty's shoulder which she shook off, enraged.

"Bets."

A sharp intake of breath sounded and it took Betty a minute to realize it had escaped from her own lips. Archie and Betty nodded to each other before exiting the area they'd been seated in. She wanted to call them back but she seemed to have lost her voice and could merely throw a betrayed look in response to the apologetic one Veronica gave her before walking out.

"Baby you need to listen to me. Please."

She turned on her heel and before she could herself register what she was doing, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He froze for a second before turning his head to look at her again.

"I guess I deserved tha-"

She interrupted him with another slap. As she raised her hand for a third, he caught it in a steel grip. She struggled to escape his grasp but his coffee brown eyes seemed to have turned dark and were swirling with an emotion she knew but did not want to recognize.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you hear me out." His voice was a delicious whisper and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips as he backed her up against the wall, his gaze steadfast on her face.

"You were so quick to jump to conclusions, weren't you?" He continued, causing her to glare at him. She opened her mouth to argue but he released her wrists and raised his hand to silence her, pulling his phone out with his other.

He opened his text messages making her want to scream. She did not want to relive the pain of reading those words of betrayal but he forced the phone under her nose.

"Reggie I don't wanna!" She struggled but it was futile as his body was pressed against hers and it did nothing but arouse her to feel him so close.

"Please." His voice was a throaty rasp.

Tears welled in her eyes as she forced herself to glance at the screen. The conversation that had been imprinted in her mind was opened on his phone before her.

"You made one error Ms. Holmes." His voice was dangerously low and sent a delicious jolt down her spine. "You never checked the dates."

Her eyes snapped to the screen and for the first time she glanced at the fine print between the messages. They widened as she took in the gap of four days between the last text Amanda had sent and the messages before that.

"Amanda texted me that she was in town. Sure I talked to her cause we never really ended on bad terms but then you came home and told me what she'd said to you and I had no intention of ever speaking to her again. She texted me but I never responded." He paused as he slowly and hesitantly brought up his hand to cup her face. When she didn't pull away, he sighed and brought his other hand up to do the same. "I never even flirted with her or anything. You read the messages. You should know that."

Betty remained silent, simply relishing the feeling of his touch after so long but as she mulled over the conversation in her head she realized he was right. He had said nothing that a friend wouldn't say to another though she could hardly say the same for Amanda's messages.

"Reggie I- I've been so stupid." Her voice quivered and that is all she could say before it cracked.

"No no baby." He wiped away the tears with his thumb, his voice coaxing and comforting. "She made you feel insecure. I know. She wanted to get back at you and she was manipulating you." He paused and closed his eyes, a frown on his face. "Manipulating us."

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him to stop talking. She needed him to stop talking for her own sanity. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. It was a gentle brush of her lips against his. He groaned, his thumbs tracing the contours of her face but he never deepened the kiss, realizing it was too early for her not to hold back.

"Bets, I-" He moved away from her, his hands dropping to his side causing her to immediately miss his warmth. He impatiently ran a hand through his hair seeming unsure where to look. "Shit I- I wanted to do this right. I had this whole stupid thing planned and shit- I-" He ran his hand through his hair again, looking extremely frustrated.

Betty merely stared at him uncertainly. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Look Betty. I can't wait. I don't want to wait cause these few weeks have showed me that I can't live without you. Screw every stupid plan I had to make the whole thing perfect. Screw the stupid décor. I've been carrying this goddamn thing in my pocket for a month and I- I just- Aargh!" He began to pace the floor.

"Reggie what-"

She stopped when he whirled around and looked at her with intensity enough to leave her breathless.

"Fuck it." She heard him mutter under his breath before he stepped forward pulling something out of his pocked and knelt before her. On one knee.

"Elizabeth Ann Cooper. I love you. More than I can ever write in some shitty speech or express through any bloody venue or décor. You are what I wanna wake up to every day for the rest of my life. Living a week without you has been the hardest thing I've ever done and I never," His eyes seemed to smoulder as he said it, "Ever wanna go through that again. Say you'll marry me baby cause you're the only one who has and ever can make me feel this way."

Betty felt dizzy as she stared at the debonair man knelt before her with a dazzling ring in his hand. She was vaguely aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks but simply couldn't care less. All she could do was nod and whisper out a choked "Yes" before he swept her up in his arms, pressed her against the wall and kissed her like they should've the first time.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for sticking by me and my infuriatingly slow updates, readers. I am unsure of whether I should incorporate an epilogue but if I don't, this is indeed the final chapter.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Avidreader232**


End file.
